The Pokemon Trainer Ashikabi
by Harem Master123
Summary: After getting sucked out of his own dimension with only Pikachu by his side, Ash finds himself in Tokyo. Ash soon meets the Sekirei, Musubi and from there gets introduced to the Sekirei Plan. Will he survive the Plan or will it be too much for him? Ash x Harem
1. Ash the Ashikabi

I came up with an idea and the idea was this fic. Now I will continue my other fics, but I wanted to start this while I was thinking about it.

I don't own Pokemon and I don't own Sekirei

Chapter 1

Ash sighed as he walked down the city streets. This place was so weird compared to his world. In his world, there were pokemon running around happily with their trainers or in the wild. This world was full of cities and normal animals. "Pika!" he heard from the bag he was carrying which caused him to smile. Thankfully his best buddy was with him. He snuck one hand into the bag and began petting Pikachu who responded with a quiet, but adorable,"Chaaaa..."

Ash smiled as he continued walking to his apartment that he was able to buy even though he was only 10. "Man people in this world aren't that bright..." he mumbled to himself as he turned a corner and continued on his merry way. Suddenly a lightning strike almost hit him making him jump back in surprise. He looked around and saw two women chasing a third one across multiple rooftops. "What the-" he mumbled to himself before another one almost struck him.

"Pikachu get ready..." he mumbled down to his bag and felt it move. As he was about to have Pikachu jump out he heard screaming coming from the three women.

"Look out!" he looked up only to get a face full of panties as one of the girls landed on him. He groaned mentally and opened his eyes only to see that the girl was currently sitting on his face. "Ow..." she moaned while rubbing her head. She was almost certain that she had fallen on someone so she looked around, but didn't see him.

Suddenly, she felt squirming underneath her which caused her to look down and see a hat sticking out from under her skirt making her jump up with a faint blush on her face. Ash just lied there motionlessly in shock with a red face. That all changed as he was hit by a thunderbolt from Pikachu who was in the bag still making him shriek before sitting up and shaking his head. The girl put her hand out and helped him to his feet while looking away with a red face.

"Thank you," he told her as he grabbed Pikachu's bag and put it on his shoulder again. The girl just looked at him and smiled happily while nodding her head. "So what's your name?" he asked her while looking at her strange clothes. He's never really seen someone wear clothes like these from where he's from...then again no one wears the same kind of clothes that he wore. The girl just looked at him with a confused face before nodding and putting her hands behind her back.

"I'm No. 88, Musubi," she said happily while shaking his hand, completely oblivious to his confused face. Before he could ask what she meant by the number, the two women who were chasing her finally decided to land behind Musubi to attack her again.

"You should move kid, we don't want to hurt you, but we aren't completely against it," one of them said in a threatening voice. Ash just looked at them before subtly putting his left hand into his bag and getting Pikachu's attention. Ash then walked around Musubi and pushed her behind him while glaring the two girls down in anger.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but I'm not going to let you two hurt this girl when she obviously can't defeat both of you," Ash said not noticing Musubi's increasingly red face.

_"W-What's going on...I can't be reacting can I?"_ Musubi thought as she held her chest. The girls began chuckling as they started walking towards Ash. The one with the larger bust just smirked as she ruffled Ash's hair which caused him to realize his hat had fallen off making him look away for a second to see it laying next to Musubi who was oddly holding her chest. Ash swat her hand off and gave her and her sister a glare that actually caused them to feel a chill go down their spines for the slightest of seconds.

"Look at that Hibiki, the kid thinks he can take us," the one with the larger bust said with a smirk while looking back at her sister who just smirked back. Ash just started growling while looking down at the ground in anger.

"Yeah Hikari, big strong man here huh...lets give him a little shock to show him who's boss," Hibiki told Hikari as their hands started sparking. Musubi saw this and was about to grab Ash and pull him out of the way until Ash let out a large grin and yelled something that he hasn't yelled in almost a month.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash yelled while pointing his finger out at the two causing them to be confused until they were both hit in the gut and sent skidding back a few feet shocking everyone excluding Ash.

"What just happened?!" Musubi yelled in amazement. Hikari and Hibiki looked up in anger only to be shocked to see that their attacker was a small mouse barely over two feet in length was inbetween them and Ash while Ash let loose his trainer smile.

"Good job Pikachu," Ash complimented to Pikachu who just smiled happily back at him. Hikari and Hibiki glared at the mouse before letting two huge thunderbolts shoot at him. Pikachu stood there and absorbed the lightning attacks thanks to his lightning rod ability. "Now Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled to Pikachu who fired a huge thunderbolt at the two making them scream and fall to the ground.

"How does that rodent have such a strong lightning attack!" Hikari moaned out as she tried to stand up only to collapse again. Hibiki didn't respond except with a moan before flipping over onto her back and passing out. Hikari sighed before doing the same thing as he sister. Pikachu ran back over to Ash and jumped up onto his shoulder and licked Ash's cheek making Ash smile at him.

He walked over to Musubi and picked up his hat and grabbed her hand. "Come on Musubi, lets get you to my apartment, you should be safe there for now," he told her as he pulled her along. As he walked along, he looked down and saw how tight her grip on his hand had gotten which made his face turn red as he never held hands like this with any of his female friends in the past. Musubi also saw this and her heart started beating quicker.

Right as they were about to walk through the door, Musubi collapsed causing Ash to freak out and Pikachu to jump down next to her and lick her cheek. "Musubi! Are you okay?!" Ash yelled as he shook Musubi back and forth to try and wake her.

"Huuunnnngggrrryy..." Musubi moaned after her stomach let out a huge growl making Ash and Pikachu sweatdrop. Ash groaned as he picked Musubi up bridal style because he wasn't use to picking up adults. He struggled to open his door and then lied Musubi on his couch. He walked over to the kitchen and began making some ramen that he had recently bought. After making two cups, he placed them on his table and before he could get Musubi, she was already at the table eating her ramen noodles at like 100 miles per hour shocking Ash who had just took his first bite.

Ash blinked and before he could blink again, Musubi was holding her stomach and her ramen cup was empty making him look at her in shock. "Huuunnngggrrryy..." she moaned again making him sigh before handing her his ramen cup as well making her smile at him and begin eating it as well.

After Musubi ate that too, she was still hungry, but she seemed to at least be full enough to not collapse again. Musubi smiled at him as she gave him a thank you hug for giving her food, pulling his head to her chest thanks to their height difference...him only reaching the midpoint of her breasts. Ash began resisting since he couldn't breathe so he pushed against Musubi who didn't recognize the fact that he couldn't breathe and began hugging him harder as her face lit up.

Finally, Ash got his head free and took in large gulps of air only to see Pikachu chuckling on his couch making Ash grit his teeth angrily. "Why you...No ketchup for you tonight!" Ash yelled angrily making Pikachu look at him in shock before falling to the ground and pleading with Ash for ketchup. Ash just chuckled evilly as he shook his head no making Pikachu cry in the corner. Ash looked away smugly before seeing Musubi looking down at him with a red face.

"Um...Musubi are you okay?" Ash asked her, knowing that people's face usually go red when they have a fever. Musubi dropped Ash to the ground and began crawling on top of him making him looking away nervously, not knowing what she was going to do.

"I've been looking for so long, but finally I found him...my Ashikabi," Musubi muttered as she leaned in and kissed Ash causing his eyes to widen and then nearly pop out as he saw wings of pink energy shoot out from behind her. After a few more seconds, Musubi pulled away, but stayed on top of him although she moved into a sitting position on his lap which was quite comical considering the size differences between the two.

"What...just...happened?" Ash asked her in shock, but she was too happy hugging the side of his face to her chest with a serene smile on her face.

After a few minutes, Musubi finally let go and Ash walked over to his couch and sat down with Pikachu jumping onto his lap having seen the whole thing and also curious. Ash looked down to try and think when he felt the couch move and something on his head. "Huh?" he said as he brought his hands up and felt Musubi's head, but she didn't seem to notice him touching her as she didn't move.

"Um Musubi?" Ash asked her nervously as he still wasn't use to situations like this.

"Yes my Ashikabi?" she asked calmly before stopping herself and leaning back up and looking at him. "I never got your name by the way," she told him. Ash looked at her with a blank face before chuckling slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right. And look at everything that's happened since we met. I'm sorry. I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu," he finally introduced himself and Pikachu. Musubi looked at Pikachu who was currently being rubbed by Ash with a large smile on his face. Musubi motioned towards Pikachu and Ash just nodded his head. Musubi, remembering exactly what this little guy could do, gently picked him up and put him on her lap and gently began scratching behind his ear.

"So Ash...what exactly is Pikachu?" Musubi asked him as she continued scratching Pikachu behind the ear while he moans happily. Ash just froze up at this question as he never really wanted to tell anyone what Pikachu is nor show Pikachu to anyone. Looking over at Musubi and at how much Pikachu has warmed up to her already, he sighed and made his choice.

"Musubi...I well I am not really from around here and neither is Pikachu. Pikachu and many animals with abilities like him live where I use to. This place is secret so please do not tell anyone about this...will you?" Ash asked her, but Musubi just thrusted her fist upwards and gave him a determined look.

"Of course I won't Ash! You're my Ashikabi and if my Ashikabi doesn't want me to tell anybody something then I won't," Musubi told him before going back to petting Pikachu. Ash smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze as a thanks making her smile wider as she began to run her fingers down Pikachu's back.

Suddenly the television that was in the bedroom next to his living room came on and Ash heard a voice say his name from it, confusing him. Ash stood up slowly followed by Musubi who was holding Pikachu to her chest, suffocating him making Ash smirk as sweet karma worked its magic. Ash and Musubi walked into the room and saw a man on the television turned around talking to someone.

Ash was about to say something to Musubi when the guy turned around and seemed to have spot him. "Finally! There you are, Ash Ketchum!" the guy yelled shocked Ash into falling backwards. Musubi quickly helped him back up while holding Pikachu with the other hand.

"Who are you?" Ash asked cautiously as he could see the guy's eyes and they looked insane and Ash has dealt with some insane people before and he really doesn't want to again.

"I am Hiroto Minaka, the chairman of MBI, but I'm sure you've heard of me," the guy said with a snotty attitude, already getting on Ash's nerves. Ash just shrugged and shook his head making Minaka look at him with a shocked look.

"You haven't heard of me?! This is impossible! I can't believe it! Takami the kid doesn't know me!" Minaka mumbled to someone offscreen with tears going down his face. Suddenly a woman walked on screen and slapped him across the face before walking back offscreen.

"Okay...anyway, welcome to the Sekirei Plan. Now before you ask me what a sekirei is, a sekirei is what No. 88 Musubi is. They are basically aliens that were discovered awhile ago. The Sekirei Plan is taking place in this very city and nowhere else so once you become an Ashikabi, you aren't allowed to leave until the Sekirei Plan is over. Now any questions before I continue?" Minaka asked.

Ash looked down already shocked by the information he just received, but shook his head clear before remembering a word Musubi mentioned before and after kissing him. "Yes, what is an Ashikabi?" Ash asked. Minaka slapped himself in the forehead.

"Ah I forgot to mention that. Ashikabi are the people who wing the sekirei," Minaka explained to him. Ash just looked confused at the last part of what he said.

"Wing?" Ash asked him. Minaka just nodded with a weird looking smile on his face kind of creeping Ash out.

"Yes you know, kiss them. Like what you and Musubi did? A Sekirei reacts to their Ashikabi and if their connection is strong enough than an Ashikabi can also react to the Sekirei. Now there are multiple parts to the Sekirei Plan and we are in the First Stage of the Sekirei Plan. Now I would explain the First Stage, but I've decided to not and just inform all the Ashikabi of when the next stage begins by texting them on their phones and for the ones who don't have cell phones, the MBI sent them one," Minaka finished explaining to Ash. Ash just sat down while all this information seeped in.

Musubi sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him while he leaned onto her shoulder. Pikachu looked up and saw Minaka looking away so he squirmed out of Musubi's grasp and hid in the room.

"Now Ash Ketchum...if you don't mind I would like to ask you something. Where are you from because I have no documents on your existence. The only reason I knew you existed is because we got our hands on the document you signed for your apartment," Minaka asked with a very intimidating look on his face. Ash sighed before shaking his head no.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you now. In fact, I don't know if I want you to know. I appreciate you giving me all this information. Good day to you Minaka," Ash said as he got up and turned the tv off ignoring Minaka's shocked face as he does it. Ash is about to turn around and walk back over to Musubi when the tv turned on.

"What you just turned me off?!" Minaka asked in shock. Ash just nodded and went to do it again, but Minaka stopped him.

"Wait! You should probably tell me where you're from after all...I can do anything I want since I control the MBI and it basically controls Tokyo," he said with a threatening voice. Ash looked at him in shock before glaring at him.

"No one threatens me Minaka. I don't want you to know about me now I guess I really don't need a television. Pikachu thunder!" Ash yelled and from out of nowhere lightning hit the television, destroying it. Ash sighed before falling backwards and onto the bed. Pikachu jumped out of his hiding spot and ran over to Ash, jumping up and onto his stomach. Ash looked at him and smiled.

"You know Pikachu. I was too harsh, you can have some ketchup," Ash told him causing Pikachu's eyes to widen before he hugged Ash and licked his cheek making Ash chuckle as he sat up while holding Pikachu in his hands. Musubi just looked at them and saw how close they seemed to be with each other and she suddenly felt a weird feeling in her chest. Something she's never felt before in her life. Musubi crawled over to Ash and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back on the bed.

Ash was shocked at what's happening as he never experienced this even in all of his time travelling with his friends. Musubi's arms were wrapped around his chest and his head was laying on her bust. Musubi quickly fell asleep afterwards. Ash tried to free himself, but found that her grip was locked tight. He sighed and looked down at Pikachu with an apologetic look. "Sorry buddy...can you get the ketchup yourself?" Ash asked him and Pikachu just nodded before leaving.

Ash sighed before resting his head on her bust and soon felt his eyelids get tired and become droopy. Without realizing what was happening, Ash fell asleep with a large smile on his face.

_MBI Headquarters_

"Darn kid...what did he do to destroy his television?" Minaka muttered to himself as he sat on his throne. Takami sighed as he's been sitting there since the connection with Ash was cut off.

"Minaka just drop it already, we need to get back to work," Takami told him as she walked up to him. Minaka just muttered before he smiled and nodded as he got up and began to follow her out the door.

AN I hope you liked this fic. Okay, Ash is only 10 in this since he never aged in his world. Now that he's in the Sekirei world he will age though. If you want any of his other pokemon to make an appearance just ask. Okay, now if you want any specific sekirei to be winged by Ash then go ahead and tell me in a review. He will have a lot so go ahead and name a few, Hikari and Hibiki aren't winged yet so if you want them in it, then you can.  
Okay now about Uzume, she will keep her canon Ashikabi, Chiho. I'm sorry people who wanted her in the harem as well, but I like the pairing Uzume/Chiho. Now I hope you like this chapter and I hope you give me ideas for who should be in the harem. Also should Minato be in this? 


	2. Evicted!

AN I don't own Pokemon or Sekirei

Chapter 2

"Mmph!" Ash mumbled from under Musubi. Apparently Musubi turns in her sleep and since he was using her breasts as a pillow, he ended up under them when she turned over on top of him. Ash tried to pry her off of him, but her arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Mmm...food," Musubi mumbled in her sleep making Ash sweatdrop at this. She's suffocating him, and she's dreaming about food.

_"Man this girl is weird,"_ he thought to himself as he went back to trying to pry her off only to have her tighten her grip on him making him moan in pain. _"My ribs are breaking!"_ he thought in agony. Ash started struggling, but Musubi just kept smiling while dreaming. Ash groaned internally before getting an idea.

He began beating his hand on the side of the bed as hard as possible. "Pika..." he was barely able to make out an angry growl come from under the bed which made him smirk before an intense pain overtook him. "Ow!" Musubi yelled as she shot off top of Ash and onto the floor after Pikachu hit them both with a Thunderbolt attack. Ash sat up after Musubi got off him and began stretching his limbs while sucking in large gulps of air as well.

"Finally, thanks Pikachu," Ash told Pikachu as he got off of his bed. Pikachu just mumbled as he went back to sleep. Ash chuckled before walking over to Musubi and helped her back to her feet. "Are you okay Musubi?" Ash asked her.

Musubi just groaned while holding her head, but nodded to answer him. Ash smiled and guided her into the kitchen. "Sorry about having Pikachu do that. I couldn't breathe under you, and I wanted to get up. I'll make you some breakfast to apologize," Ash told her with one of his 'Ash smiles' on. Musubi looked down at him tiredly, but smiled happily as she nodded and sat at the table. Ash walked over to the stove and turned it on. After a few minutes, he put a pan on the oven top and began to make eggs.

Musubi sighed happily as the smell of eggs hovered through the air. Ash saw this and smirked as he continued cooking. Pikachu came in a few minutes later, grumpy as ever thanks to being woken up by Ash. Ash sighed as he reached into the fridge and handed Pikachu a bottle of ketchup with a simple message of 'Have at it' coming out of Ash's mouth. Pikachu instantly became happy as he jumped up to Ash's shoulder and nuzzled against Ash's cheek.

"Your welcome Pikachu. Anyway, Musubi the food's almost done," Ash announced to her. Musubi smiled happily as she began to shake impatiently in her seat. Pikachu with his ketchup was now on Musubi's shoulder, slurping away as quick as possible. Ash smirked at the scene when he heard knocking at the door. Ash tensed up immediately since he knew no one in this world except Musubi and now the leader of the MBI...he was sad about knowing the last one.

Ash looked over at Musubi and Pikachu to tell them to hide only to sweatdrop at them. Musubi was slumped down on the table with drool pouring out of her mouth and Pikachu was on his back, rocking back and forth slurping on the ketchup Ash handed him. Ash sighed as he walked over to the two and bonked them both on the head making them moan in pain.

"Musubi take Pikachu and hide in my room. Someone's at the door and I'm not allowed to have girls living here...and Pikachu doesn't exist here," Ash told them making Musubi nod as she picked Pikachu up, while he kept the ketchup close to him, and hugged him to her chest while running to Ash's room as quietly as possible. Ash sighed in relief before finally walking over to the door and opening it.

"Sorry about that, I just woke up and I'm still kind of sleepy," Ash said before getting a good look at the person. The person was a huge man in a suit with sunglasses on. Ash took a step back in fear since he was defenseless. All of a sudden, the man shoved a box into Ash's hands and held out a document with a pen. Ash groaned under the weight of the box, but was able to sign the paper by grabbing the pen in his mouth and moving his head in painful positions to write his name.

The guy nodded and left while Ash watched him with a confused expression. He opened the box and saw separate pairs of Musubi's clothing, a card that had the words MBI on it, and a very high tech cell phone. Ash sighed since he knew Minaka now had a connection to him which could be abused by the company. "Oh well, he decides to do something then I'll have Pikachu get after him," he mumbled under his breath.

He called for Musubi and Pikachu to come into the living room. "Okay. Here you go Musubi. I got more pairs of clothing for you as well as this card...what does it do anyway?" Ash asked her as he turned to her only to blush to see that she had taken off her shirt. What caught his attention was that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and was stretching her arms which gave him a good look at her breasts making him blush and look away.

Musubi, not noticing how she's affecting Ash, leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the card. "Oh that's a MBI card. All Ashikabi get one. It basically lets them buy anything using it since the MBI are wealthy enough to pay for basically anything. Hm, what are you looking at Ash?" Musubi asked him as she noticed he was looking the opposite way. Ash just began stuttering out random noises as his face got redder. This caused Musubi to gasp and jump over him to be able to look him in the eye.

"Are you sick Ash!" Musubi asked as she grabbed both sides of his face to keep him from looking away from her. Ash just began pointing at her.

"Me? What about me?...Wait! You're sick of me!" she yelled with tears running out of her eyes. Before Ash could respond, she hugged his face to her breasts, tightly. Ash began struggling to try and get free or get her attention, but this utterly failed since she was too busy crying.

Pikachu just sat on the couch near them as he continued slurping on the ketchup only to have it get knocked out of his hands by Ash who was struggling to get free. Pikachu sat there in shock. The love of his life. The tastiest thing he has ever tasted. Something almost as valuable to him as Ash. Was just sent flying away from him. Pikachu looked over at the two who caused this and began growling. They would pay. Yes they would pay.

Pikachu stood on all fours as he enveloped himself in electricity. The lights began flickering as more electricity was drawn to Pikachu. Ash heard Pikachu's growling and knew that he was about to die...unless Musubi's smothering didn't kill him first. Pikachu took one step before all at once, he released a huge thunderbolt that struck the two, frying them.

Ash lied on the ground with Musubi laying across his chest. Ash was barely awake and Musubi was unconscious, but was completely naked thanks to Pikachu's thunderbolt frying the rest of her clothes off her. Ash sighed and began pushing her off him before groaning in pain and decided to give up. Sadly, this was bad timing as he heard a gasp from the door. Pikachu did as well which caused him to run under the couch.

"Ash, I heard a noise and screams of pain so I came to check, but what do I find? You laying with a naked girl on you. I thought you were a decent kid which is why I rented you this apartment, but obviously I made the wrong decision. I want you gone before night," the apartment owner told him before she walked away. Ash sighed as he finally got the strength to push Musubi off of him and look over at his couch.

Pikachu walked out from under it and looked at the ground sadly. Ash guessed he heard what the woman said. Ash sighed before bending down and petting Pikachu's head. "Don't worry buddy. It was my fault for leaving the door open. If I hadn't then she wouldn't have seen me and Musubi in that position," Ash told him making Pikachu look up with a small smile. Ash just picked him up and hugged him to his chest before setting him back on the ground.

Ash then got up and walked over to Musubi and began shaking her awake. After a few minutes, Musubi began groaning as she sat up. Ash threw a blanket over her as she sat up so she wouldn't be showing anything. "Musubi can you put some clothes on please. Then can you help me pack. We were just thrown out of the apartment because the landowner saw you," Ash explained to her making her nod as he helped her up to her feet seeing as she was still weak from Pikachu's shock.

Ash walked her to the bedroom and handed her a shirt, skirt, and a pair of panties which caused him to blush. As Ash waited, he began packing the stuff he had gotten after buying this apartment that he could carry and packed it away in a briefcase he bought just in case something like this happened. He looked over at the MBI card and thought for a second before nodding his head and grabbing it, placing it in his wallet. "Now I can buy anything I want or we need," he mumbled before going back to packing.

Musubi walked out of the room in a new pair of clothes and helped him pack their stuff before looking over at Pikachu who was looking in the fridge at all the ketchup they would have to leave behind. Ash sighed before remembering something that caused him to smirk. "Pikachu. This MBI card will let me buy anything...that includes ketchup. I can get you as much ketchup as you want. So lets go," Ash told him which caused Pikachu to freeze before slowly looking back at Ash with a smile.

Ash had to catch Pikachu before he ran out the door. Ash handed him to Musubi as he put on his backpack and grabbed his briefcase. "Hey Musubi can you place Pikachu in my backpack?" Ash asked her causing her to nod her head happily. Musubi unzipped the backpack and gently placed Ash in it before zipping it back up. Musubi then looped her arm with Ash's and began dragging him through the city so they could look for a new place to live.

Ash had to begin to run to keep up with Musubi's pace. "So where do we begin Ash?" Musubi asked him with a happy smile on her face. This caused Ash to smile back, loving the fact that Musubi could be happy at all times. Ash just shrugged before looking around and moaning to himself. "Man I really hate this place...I wish I was home..." Ash groaned to himself. Musubi heard this and looked at him with a sad face.

"Do you not like spending time with me?" she asked him sadly, but Ash just shook his head no with a smile on his face.

"No Musubi. I love spending time with you. You always make me feel happy even when you're giving me those tight hugs...which I wouldn't mind you letting up on. I know we have only known each other for two days, but I know that we are going to have an amazing time together. I will always be there for you since you are my friend," Ash told her before giving her a soft hug. Musubi felt a hard beating in her chest that was soon replaced by that large overwhelming warm feeling that first arrived when she began reacting to him except it was much larger this time.

As Ash was pulling away, Musubi grabbed his shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him passionately. It seemed that all Sekireis were born with the knowledge of how to kiss like this naturally since Musubi was way too childish to do this on purpose. Musubi's wings appeared lighting up the whole area, but this time they were much larger than the last they appeared. Ash felt a pull from the inside and an energy pouring out of him through the kiss.

Musubi pulled back and smiled at Ash. "Thank you Ash. I will always be there for you too. It's so weird. I feel so much stronger than I did before. It must be because I'm with my Ashikabi!" Musubi told Ash happily as she pulled him in for a hug and for once, not smothering him which caused him to sigh in relief before hugging her back.

Ash smiled at her before looking up and seeing that they somehow arrived in front of a building called 'Izumo Inn.' "Look Musubi! An inn! Maybe we can stay here," Ash said happily as he and Musubi began walking towards the inn. Suddenly they were stopped by a portal opening and, before Musubi could do anything, Ash was sucked in.

"Ash!" Musubi yelled before charging towards the portal. She jumped towards it, but it closed before she could enter it.  
_

"Ahhh!" Ash yelled as he fell from the sky and landed on the ground in pain. He stood up and began rubbing his back to soothe the pain before noticing that he was standing in a large white room. "Where am I?" Ash asked out loud as he slowly began walking around.

**"Hello again Ash,"** a voice said to him causing him to spin around. He gasped as he saw the legendary pokemon Arceus standing there in all its glory, but with a smile showing. Ash smiled back as he ran up to it and hugged its leg. Pikachu, who was still in Ash's backpack, jumped out and yelled out a happy 'Pika' at seeing the legendary.

"Arceus! It's been awhile since I've seen someone I've known. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Ash said happily as he sat next to Arceus with Pikachu in his lap. Arceus smiled back at him before lying down to get a better look at him.

**"Ash. I have summoned you to tell you that I am the reason you are in this dimension. As of right now in your home dimension, everything is fine and calm. I have sent you to this dimension because it is about to enter a phase of extreme danger and it needed a hero since the one who would have been its hero is out of the country at the time. Now listen Ash, I will give you this device that will allow you to summon any of the pokemon you have caught back home for when you need help. Unlike Pikachu they can't be with you at all times, but they are able to stay with you for two days at the most,"** Arceus explained to him causing Ash to smile since he will get to see his old friends again. He took the device and saw that it could attach to his cell phone that he got from the MBI.

"Wait...if I attach it to this phone, could that organization hack it and summon my pokemon?" Ash asked Arceus who just shook its head 'no,' which caused Ash to smile happily as he attached it. Arceus nodded its head before giving Ash an affectionate nuzzle.

**"I'm going to send you back now. Your sekirei is freaking out, the poor girl. Oh! Before I forget. Your aura has the power to help Sekirei in this world. That's all I can tell you. Good luck Ash," **Arceus said before opening a portal for Ash. Ash gave Arceus one last hug while Pikachu did the same before running through the portal.

Arceus sighed one final time before closing the portal, once again wishing Ash the best in its head.

AN That's all! Anyway, I have decided that Minato will not be in this fic. He will be mentioned by his sister and mother, but he will not be in it. Anyway, continue voting for the sekirei to be winged by Ash and be in his harem. As well as for the pokemon you want him to summon.

Also I know Ash and Musubi were out of character for most of the chapter, but don't worry this will change in the next chapter.


End file.
